Death and Life
by jiwang4ever
Summary: It starts as a picture perfect view, two close friends, as they lay under the serenity of the night sky, one of them ponders of what becomes of them in the future. Though, pairing depends on your own point of view. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Selamat Datang! Hello! – wow, someone really bothered to check out my fic… I. Am. Truly. Grateful. – ok, I know that was lame, but can't blame a guy from trying...yeah… sure… Well anyhow, thank you for spending your time to try out this creation of mine. (SPOILER) I am not the, how you say, top notch kind when it comes to English, especially my vocab, so… - alright, I know the 'spoiler' thing was lame - …so I hope you don't get disappointed in my use of words. I really hope you get to feel how I felt when I wrote this. Remember, this fic of mine came from the heart, as I unleashed my imagination and freed my soul… **--**… now THAT was lame. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. This is my first, and hopefully not my last. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Bleach, but IF I did, I would make Keigo a powerful person – an ex-captian maybe – though I still do not know why many despise him. **

* * *

_What is it about this scenery that makes it feel so… at home; not like I had one, but... if it makes me comfortable, secure, and being with the people whom I care about; the only people I care about… than this is my own home._

It was, simply put to it, a perfect night. There was something about the reflection of the moon, the radiant glow of its light on the watery surface of the lake that provides the perfect counterpart with the peaceful night sky. This beats running around at dusty streets anytime; heck, nothing can come as far as to make him feel, what he is feeling now…

Freedom…

Free to wonder on his thoughts without a worry in the world. An ideal way to end each day.

As the boy absently gazes at the night sky, he doesn't notice his feet playing freely in the lake water while both his hands stretched to the ground which he was sitting on, supporting his body weight as also giving him a satisfactory comfort. Little does he realize of the black raven-haired girl next to him.

That made the girl uncomfortable.

"Oi! Renji!" the black haired girl's voice broke the night's peaceful silence. For some reason the constant silent between the two made her _really_ uncomfortable, and she was for one not going to sit there and do nothing about it. On the other hand, she pleasured herself knowing that she disrupted on whatever her friend was thinking about.

The red headed boy was irritated by his friend's sudden outburst. He tried to react calmly and avoid anything that could ruin the moment.

"Dammit Rukia… can't someone just enjoy gazing at the stars without you spoiling it!"… ok… he couldn't hold back. "Just because the others aren't here today you just _had_ to annoy whoever was in your range!" Now he was ticked. "Cheh… girls…" he muttered under his breath while turning his gaze elsewhere, obviously, other than hers.

Her lips revealed a smirk as how the little boy just reacted; _now_ she was pleased. "Aah, you'll get over it." Renji frowned as she said that, not knowing how she had just interrupted his 'Renji-time'. "The others not being here _doesn't_ mean that we can't spend time with just the two of us,"she said sternly. "Can't we just… talk?"

The boy stared back at the night sky, still not wanting to meet her face, decided to let her win. "Hmph! Whatever…" He was calm now. "So what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked," she said it with a rather annoying tone that he knew too well. She then showed the boy… something that he was not very familiar with, when she unwrap a napkin. His eyes wide opened by what was revealed to him.

"What is it?" He then turned his gaze at the little girl, realizing that he was not angry with her anymore. "Where did you get it?"

"Well…" She tried to recall previous events… and soon after smiled triumphantly. "You know that shinigami we met at the street the other day?"

Renji paused to ponder on it. "You mean that guy who gave us that strange food."

She nodded and continued. "Well, this evening I met him at the same place… probably came to visit his parents or something… well anyways, he saw me and we had a little chat… and well, then before he left he gave me these," she said that while bringing the thing closer to the boy. "He said that it was from the human world and it was some kind of fruit."

The red-headed boy was now staring at it, now with a twitch in his left eye. "Fruits… you say?"

"He said it was delicious," Rukia said trying to assure him that it was not as strange as it looked like. "Here, try it." A look of determination was on her face.

"Errr… I think I rather…"

"_P-llleeeasse_…"

"No"

"_Pretty Pleeeease_…"

"I said no"

"… For _me_…"

"…"

"Cheh… alright… alright… you win." _Damn those big eyes of hers…_

She let out a smile of victory and soon the two started taking their first bite at the 'so called' fruits.

Renji took a bite and as soon as it melted into his taste buds, he knew what to do…

"Renji! What was that for?" startled, although she already knew why…

"This sucks Rukia! You bothered me just to have me spit out this horrible thing!"

"Hey! What are you talking about! This is freakishly nice and sweet! How can you NOT like it?" Rukia exclaimed; surprised that her friend didn't seem to like it as she did.

"Really Rukia…sometimes… I really don't understand you girls,"

There was silence between the two after the whole fruit thing was settled. Both lied on the ground, just gazing at the bright stars, not having a word to say as if they were mesmerized by the glowing night sky.

It was… until the red-headed boy finally spoke out.

"Oi… Rukia"

"Mmm…"the black haired girl answered lazily, not realizing that her friend was now looking at her.

"Well… do you think that all of us will stay like this… forever?"

There was an unassuring look on his face as he brought up the question.

Rukia didn't react immediately when he asked her that question. Instead, she paused, trying to digest it; or so he thought. What happened next surprised Renji

There she was, looking back at him, with a smile that his eyes never encountered before… a smile that made him at ease, as if assuring him of something…

"Of course, silly"

Her gaze was back at the night sky.

"Did you forget? The five of us promised each other that we'll always be together no matter what. So stop asking stupid questions when you know the answer yourself."

"You're right…" _stupid me_. He too now was also looking back at the night sky.

_This time… I will do it for sure…_

"Rukia…"

_I just have to assure myself_

"Do you think that… You and I … can be friends… forever?"

There was a pause at the moment, both silent.

"Renji… what did I just tell you? You and I will always be friends. We'll always be there for one another… forever."

At that moment, it was truly like he really didn't have a care in the world.

Her elegant smile was more mesmerizing than any star in the sky; a smile that he just knew too well of the the black raven-haired girl.

_Nothing can come between… our friendship_

It was not long until sleep was taking its role; for Rukia at least.

The boy examined his black-haired friend whom he knew very well.

The boy noted that his friend really seemed to love that fruit that, he just realized… she still had one in her hand.

"Hmm…" A smirk appeared on his face "I still don't know why she liked it so much" A silent pause as he ponders into it… "Girls…"

He let out a yawn, telling him that was it. Still having that smirk on his face, he remembered something that Rukia said to him earlier.

"What a name for a fruit…"

_What was it again?_

"Straww… berry…."

_Seriously a weird name_

And with that he drifted away into his subconscious mind… knowing that his friend will still be there when he wakes up.

_Nothing can come between… us_

* * *

**Well? How was it?– turns around and mutters silently… Dear God… let them like it – So? I'm glad you made it safely down here... Is it me or does that phrase sound a little cheesy?Anyway,I really hope you enjoyed it. Oh, by the way, this was just a drabble of mine, and a pretty long one too… something I conjured p while I was looking at ep. 31… or was it 32… or 33… xP. Well, it was during Renji's flashback ep. thingy . Anyways, this is just my own drabble, so IF I get to write more, it will just be something that just pops up in my head and – I know you heard this a thousand times, I know I did – please review! If you would like me to go on, I will need all the inspiration I can get. Please click at that oh so intimidating square thingy on the bottom left side, you know, just above the random advertisement that no one seems to bother going to. Come on...I know you want to... .By the way, I'm a IchiRuki die hard fan. One more thing, can anyone guess what does the first word in the author's note mean? Yet, another reason to review… **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter(obviously), to what I have confirm to be a IchiRuki fic, and maybe(most likely) a one sided by our favourite red head, you'll see what I mean.**

**Of course, thanks to those who reviewed, or in my case thanks to _abang_ shannan, or _kak_ shannan for my first review(there was one when I post this chap). Hey, we all have to start somewhere. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but seriously, I like really like Keigo… (but not that kind)**

* * *

There was a sudden irritation in his eyes, which made him really uncomfortable. He realized that there was a slight glitter in his eyes. He tried to avoid the source of light; soon to realize it was no use…

_Morning already…_

He started of his day with a loud good morning-yawn. Still drowsy, he managed to force his head to move, examining the area where he had woke up, as if not remembering why he was here.

_Must have dozed off… _

It was spontaneous; it seems that his own high attuned reflexes had caused his head to turn left, still sitting upright the same position when he woke up, as if expecting to find something the moment he turned… or someone.

He paused for a moment, baffled by his own body's sudden reaction; and it hit him. He now seemed to realize what was going on, but all he did was let out a snicker.

"_Cheh… it was just a dream…"_

All of a sudden, his cocky smirk, which usually clungs to his face, seems to dissapear.

As he pondered to himself, _'how long has time passed me by… forgetting that faithful day' _

Saying that, only one thing; a specific name to be precise, played through the mind of the red-headed shinigami…

* * *

"GOOOOD MOOOOR – NIIIING, RUKIA!..."

That was only how long Ichigo could yell his lungs out; before being kicked directly in the face, followed by a rather loud thud on the wall, finished off by a pillow to the head.

Despite all that, the orange haired boy still wasn't satisfied, not finishing his ten seconds _alarm clock._ Truth be told, the one who got all worked up in the end was his attacker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WiTH YOU, YOU… YOU RETARDED… emm… AAAHHH!"

Knowing that he made the black raven-haired girl seemed lostfor … 'words' made all the pain he just went through worth while. It was certainly rare for him to aggravate her like that, especially when she was the one constantly irritating him; as if being with him twenty four-seven wasn't annoying enough… and yet now she was at the receiving end.

"Oi… keep it down already, eh Rukia" Ichigo was eyeing the door while making an annoying hand gesture to calm the black haired girl down; or so he thought.

It irritated her more.

"After what you've done… now YOU are telling ME to KEEP IT DOWN!"

Ichigo, being Ichigo, calmly replied her "Well smart ass, that is the reason why you find me yelling in the damn closet. So obviously no one heard me"

Whether the dumb ass; as what she likes to think of him right now, was aware that his action only amplified his scream was another matter; rather it wasn't important anymore once she get her hands on him.

_Damn this family and their freakin' waking up call… _

* * *

"Onii-chaan! I'm coming up!"

That was the cue.

"Ni-chan!" The door swung open and behind it stood a young little girl by the name Yuzu, with a stern face showing.

"You're going to be late …" She didn't manage to finish, seeing her brother posing a weird posture, while waving his arm in the air, and an impression on his face which portrayed a mixture of worry and shock; she was used to it – yes; but it still surprised her to see him like this every day.

"Yes Yuzu, I'll be coming down. Just give me a few minutes. Now… shoo along now, I have to go get ready" Ichigo wanted it to be as brief as possible.

A look on her face showed that she wasn't satisfied with her big brother's dull answer, but that's nii-chan for you. "Alright, but if you're late, breakfast will get cold"

"Sure, sure" Ichigo said with a complimentary _'yes, I will be down soon enough'_ kind of smile.

To his surprise, Ichigo's other sister too, from out of the blue, came barging in his room.

… _What now?_

"Ichi-nii, can I have it back now?"

The question popped out as soon as she entered his room. Ichigo, not knowing what she was talking about, stood there with a dull face, followed by a noticeable '_Haaah?_' that only made Karin pause.

"Stop playing Ichi-nii, you know what I'm talking about. My mangas."

"Mangas? What… are you saying? Are they missing or anything" … Is he really going to have this sort of conversation early in the morning before going to school?

Apparently, he had no choice.

"Ichi-nii, you really don't know where they are? All of them?"

Ichigo noticed a worried look on his sister's face. "Sorry Karin, I really don't know".

_How could ALL of it be lost? It must had been someone who…_

…_W…T…F…_

"Don't worry Karin, they sure must be around here somewhere. I _promise_ you I'll find them." Ichigo had a confident smile in his face.

"Well, okay… I hope you're right. I'm counting on you Ichi-nii". With that, the two twins _finally _left and went down stairs. He wanted to make sure. His face conjured a rather triumphant smirk; knowing what _really_ happened to the _lost_ mangas.

He conditioned his mind to hold nothing back.

Now he _really_ thought that the black haired girl deserved his rather rude awakening .

"RUKIA! WHERE ARE the..."

He stop dead at his tracks.

"...mangas..."

He shouldn't had slid open the closet that moment… out of all time…

He_REALLY_ shouldn't had

Ashe barely managed to let out a whisper, his cheeks was feeling rather _hot_...

It was nature's beauty at its best

"…R…Ru…ki…aa..."

Sadly, the black haired shinigami wasn't going to stand there... mouth opened as he was...

"III…CHIII-GOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Aahh… an end to the second chapter of my fic. Anyways, … hmm… I am at lost for words. So, R&R and till we meet again. For some reason I am _really_ at lost for words today **


End file.
